hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Narkotika
Hotel Cæsar har gjennom årene hatt en rekke historier vedrørende narkotika. Plottene har berørt både smugling, lagring, salg og faktisk bruk av dop. Ved flere tilfeller har narkotika også blitt "plantet" for å inkriminere uskyldige. Mens gamle Restaurant Nero ennå var i drift, plantet Loke Andersen kokain på en slik måte at det skulle ødelegge ryktet til Alexandra Kvamme. [[Fil:Tove01.jpg|thumb|Tove Jensen fikk i seg GHB både ufrivillig og frivillig. Foto: TV2]] Under en fest i Sesong 5 hadde Thomas Hildring GHB i drinken til Tove Jensen. Ved en senere anledning, da hun så ham danse med en annen jente, ble hun så deprimert at hun med vilje tok en overdose GHB. Hun ble brakt til sykehus i en kritisk tilstand, men overlevde. [[Fil:Tommy01.jpg|thumb|left|Tommy Dahl var narkoman. Foto: TV2]] I sesong 15-17 opptrådte den narkomane Tommy Dahl. Tommy kom inn i serien fordi han ville ha penger hos sin bror Kenneth Dahl for å betale narkogjeld. Kenneth brukte store summer på Tommy. Kenneth og Tommy var også involvert da det foregikk fordekt narkosmugling i forbindelse med smuglerkjøtt som ble levert til kjøkkenet på Cleo. Alexandra Kvamme og Albert Lunde dumpet på et punkt i sesong 16 store mengder smuglerkjøtt i Oslofjorden, uten å ane at det også var heroin skjult i kjøttet. [[Fil:Kjell Morten Hoss.jpg|thumb|Kjell Morten Hoss forlangte fem millioner i erstatning for en tapt forsendelse heroin. Foto: TV2]] Den tvilsomme Kjell Morten Hoss, som stod bak narkosmuglingen, forlangte fem millioner kroner i erstatning fra Svein Krogstad. Svein forsøkte å dykke etter kjøttet for å få tak i stoffet, men uten hell, og Kjell Mortens utpressing fortsatte inn i sesong 17, da han ble truffet av en bil og drept. Tommy Dahl ble til slutt innlagt på Lykkebo behandlingshjem. Da han kom tilbake derfra, var han rusfri. Rolv Espevoll ble avhengig av kokain under et fengselsopphold. Ute av fengselet klarte han og broren Scott Wallace å kjøpe opp 51 % av Cæsar-aksjene og kunne dermed overta kontrollen, men rusmisbruket gjorde at Rolv definitivt var en svake halvpart av Espevoll-duoen. Eva Rosenkrantz merket seg dette og begynte å åle seg nærmere Rolv for å kunne manipulere ham. For at han skulle tro de hadde ting til felles, sa hun at hun også likte å ta kokain iblant. Eva hadde ikke forutsett hvordan bordet ville fange: Snart begynte Rolv å tilby henne stoff. Hun prøvde i begynnelsen å vri seg unna, men snart kom hun til det punkt at hun måtte sniffe kokain på ordentlig for at ikke bløffen skulle bli avslørt. [[Bilde:Evas overdose.png|left|thumb|Eva i ferd med å ta en overdose kokain. Foto: TV2]] Stoffet gav farlig mersmak, og det gikk ikke lenge før Eva selv oppsøkte en langer ved navn Flugum for å kjøpe mer (angivelig til en "venninne"). Hun brukte ikke lang tid på å utvikle et alvorlig misbruk, som først ble oppdaget av Benedicte Brubak (da Eva forsøkte å benekte det, bemerket Benedicte at hun hadde vært "ute en vinternatt selv"). Sammen med Rolv tok Eva til slutt en overdose kokain. Hun klarte seg, men måtte deretter gå gjennom en hard avvenning. Scott innså etter hvert at Rolv ville kunne spolere planene til Espevoll-duoen, og for at ikke broren skulle ødelegge mer, plantet Scott kokain på hotellrommet hans og tipset politiet. Rolv ble pågrepet, men på høringsdagen rømte han fra politiets varetekt, oppsøkte hotellet og drepte nitten personer med hagle. Til sist skjøt han seg selv. Benedicte Brubak gjorde ved en anledning en sjokkerende oppdagelse i ryggsekken til sin elleve år gamle sønn Juan Carlos: en hel kiloplate med hasj. Det viste seg at Juan Carlos hadde rotet seg borti en tvilsom type ved navn Joakim Rolfsen, og Benedicte måtte treffe tiltak for at sønnen hennes ikke skulle bli dratt inn i narkolanging. Bakhistorien til karakteren Bea Jørgensen har å gjøre med at hun i år 2000 ble tatt med en forsendelse narkotika i bilen da hun skulle over svenskegrensen, og derfor måtte tilbringe årevis i fengsel. Bea var imidlertid uskyldig; det var hennes daværende partner Ørjan Sagen som hadde plassert stoffet i bilen for at hun skulle få det over grensen. [[Fil:Bea før hun blir arrestert.png|thumb|Bea etter at politiet fant narkotikaen i skapet hennes. Foto: TV 2]] Da Bea senere arbeidet på Hotel Cæsar, meldte hun på et tidspunkt hotellet til Arbeidstilsynet for brudd på arbeidsmijøloven. Jens August ønsket hevn og gikk til innkjøp av en pakke kokain som ble plassert i skapet hennes, hvorpå han tipset politiet. Bea ble arrestert, men det ble heldigvis bevist at kokainen ikke kunne være hennes. Jens August gikk imidlertid fri. (Merk at både Eva og Jens August vet utmerket godt hvor de skal henvende seg dersom de skulle ønske å kjøpe kokain.) Forretningsmannen Anish Singh drev det ytterst tvilsomme firmaet India Invest. Han inngår et slags pro forma-ekteskap med Eva Rosenkrantz umiddelbart før sin død. Da Eva dermed arver India Invest, oppdager hun at firmaet består av mange små selskaper som blant annet driver med narkoproduksjon (i tillegg til smugling, porno og pengevasking). Ved hjelp av Harshad Kapoor trekker Eva seg ut av India Invest. [[Bilde:Harald_Eriksen.jpg|left|thumb|Harald Eriksen, narkolanger i særklasse. Foto: TV2]]I Sesong 30 og 31 har de narkorelaterte plottene oftest å gjøre med langeren Harald Eriksen. Han selger først steroider på Gaius Gym, men da Storm uklokt nok lar seg trekke inn i Haralds business, får han høre at Harald også har interesser i det han kaller "feelgood-segmentet" av markedet. Det er altså snakk om å pushe regulært dop, noe som ifølge Harald gir "ekstraordinær gevinst". Storm får i oppdrag å lagre narkotika på Gaius, men angrer seg snart og dumper bagene med stoff i en elv. Like etterpå blir han skutt ned av en av Haralds kumpaner, men overlever. Politiet sier senere at de har klart å rulle opp nettverket Harald tilhørte, og gir Storm ros for hans rolle i dette, men dessverre viser det seg siden at Harald klarte å vri seg unna en fengselsstraff. Han dukker opp igjen på Gaius og gjør Storms liv til et helvete når han forlanger flere millioner i erstatning for narkotikaen Storm dumpet. Til slutt flykter Storm til India i noen måneder. [[Fil:Glattcelle.png|thumb|Vanessa får seg en tur på glattcelle etter sin naive befatning med Harald. Foto: TV 2]] I denne perioden begynner Harald å innsmigre seg hos Vanessa. For seerne, om enn ikke for Vanessa selv, er det tydelig at han bearbeider henne for å lokke henne inn i en kriminell tilværelse. Etter en stund flytter hun inn med Harald i en flott leilighet, uten å stille noen spørsmål om hvordan han kan ha råd til å bo der. Snart får hun se en bag bli levert på døren, men Harald bare svarer unnvikende da hun spør hva det er. Dagen etter, mens Harald er ute, kommer politiet på razzia og finner en bag full av narkotika. En fortvilet Vanessa havner på glattcelle helt til moren får henne ut derfra. [[Fil:Buenos_Aires.png|thumb|Bag-bytte i Buenos Aires: Vanessa (for anledningen i blond parykk) skal til å oppdage at hun faktisk er blitt vervet til narkokurér. Foto: TV2]] Harald klarer nok en gang å komme seg unna fengsel, og Vanessa har heller ikke lært leksen. Hun føler stadig en usunn dragning mot Harald, og lar seg til slutt verve til å smugle uspesifiserte "verdisaker" for en bekjent av ham (som vi aldri ser). Under den falske identiteten "Katrine Heggli" drar Vanessa til Buenos Aires med en bag med ukjent innhold, og vel framme bytter hun bag med en annen. Harald hadde sagt det ikke var dop hun skulle smugle, men hun blir likevel skremt da hun ser en vakt med narkotikahund, noe som viser at hun innerst inne aldri stolte på Haralds forsikringer. Hun går inn på et toalett og åpner bagen, som ganske riktig inneholder store pakker med hvitt pulver. Vanessa kan ikke lenger lyve for seg selv om hva hun er med på, og skyller stoffet ned i do. [[Bilde:Erik_doper_Eddie.png|left|thumb|"Edvin" (t.v.) overtok identiteten til Eddie i bytte for heroin, og når Eddie endelig har klart å bli rusfri, lurer "Edvin" i ham te tilsatt dop for å få ham ut på kjøret igjen. Foto: TV2]] Karakteren Eddie Holte har vært narkoman, men da han blir introdusert for oss, har han klart å holde seg rusfri i 118 dager. Han tar kontakt med mannen som nå går under navnet Edvin Holte fordi Eddie (den egentlige Edvin) en gang solgte ham sin identitet i bytte for heroin. "Edvin" har definitivt ikke bruk for at Eddie skal avsløre ham, siden han nå har brukt den falske identiteten til å oppnå en høy stilling på Hotel Cæsar. Han foregir å være vennlig mot Eddie og lar den hjemløse mannen få bo hos seg i toppetasjen, men går samtidig til en langer og kjøper narkotika for å få Eddie ut på kjøret igjen. Snart lurer han Eddie til å drikke te med dop i, og dumper deretter den rusede mannen på hjemmet han kom fra. Bak scenen Ingrid Jonassen Nordby, som spilte Benedicte Brubak, erkjente i et intervju med bladet Woman at hun hadde eksperimentert med narkotika, men tok nå avstand fra all slags dop: "Når jeg sier dop, så mener jeg også hasj. Jeg kan godt skjønne at noen røyker seg en bønne i ny og ne slik andre tar seg et glass vin, men de fleste røyker daglig og kaster vekk så vanvittig mye tid. Nei, been there, done that. Kjempekjedelig. ... Det forandrer personligheten din. Det er patetisk ... Jeg er bare så utrolig ferdig med det der, har vært i slike miljøer og er gørr lei." (Ekstern lenke: Cæsar-Ingrid over dop.) Kategori:Historier